A reel for a fishing rod such as a spinning reel, a bait casting reel, etc. is mounted to a fishing rod by means of a reel seat. By way of example of a reel seat, there is a plate-shaped reel seat, which is attached on an outer surface of a fishing rod, and a cylinder-shaped reel seat, through which a fishing rod passes. The cylinder-shaped reel seat has, for example, a fixed hood and a movable hood for clamping attachment legs of a reel to a body of the reel seat. The movable hood has a shape of a ring that is movable along the body of the reel seat. The reel is mounted on the reel seat by clamping one of the attachment legs of the reel to the body of the reel seat through the fixed hood, and clamping the other of the attachment legs of the reel to the body of the reel seat through the movable hood.
When a user holds a fishing rod with a reel mounted thereto, the user grips the reel seat and the user's fingers make contact with a lower outer surface of the fixed or movable hood and a lower outer surface of the body. Since there is a stepped portion (an unevenness between the outer surface of the body of the reel seat and the outer surface of the movable hood) between the movable hood and the body, the user may feel irritated if the user touches a protrusion with the user's fingers, and thus cannot hold the fishing rod with a grip feeling of stability. A reel seat which reduces an irritative feeling and enhances a grip feeling is required in the art.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Registration Publication No. 3053767
Patent Document 2: Japanese Design Registration Publication No. 1409072